Moon Gathering
by CorruptedAngel
Summary: A field trip gone wrong...How did we end up 500 years in the past? And who is this guy Inuyasha? He's pretty hot you know. (Final Chpater up) And what is up with this other girl? She's who? His sister! Omg. Ka/In, Sa/M
1. A trip to the past

For all those who had asked for a sequal of my previous story I am sorry I will not do one because I have no ump to do it. so I decided to do this other cool one that rocks. This is like a 360* fic from my other one Many obsticals:A Road Trip that reached over 100 reviews. So I hope you all like this one and please do review I like reviews they make me happy. I'm doing great today, tuesday is my 16th b-day and its been a fun weekend with my aunti's creepy and scary, along with my sister delusia and grama trippi.   
  
Disclaimer- Same old shit I don't own them and I don't care that I own them or not because sad fact is that no one does but except one person so fuck the disclaimer as long as we know who owns the god damn thing! Thank you :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: This happens in a alternate universe between Fuedal Japan and Modern day, where women and men have equal right even though there are still some who serve noble families.  
  
Her family was torn apart when her father died she was only 11 when he died. Her brother Sota who was 9 never got to see his father again, and her mother even though she kept up a happy front Kagome could still hear her cry during the night.  
  
Kagome's father was part of the biggest underground army facilities in the world, he was the leader of the Miko's and humans who were wageing a 500 year war against the demons, who were controlled by the silver dogs aka the Inu youkai family. Kagome's father died in battle leading a army that forced open a line in the demon's lines.   
  
But once Kagome's father had died there was no one to lead the army any more so Konami Higurashi, Kagome's mother, took over and called for peace. Weary of battling the demon army agreed. Peace reigned between Mikos, humans, and demons. They now get along, but there are still some who prey on humans.  
  
Kagome is now 17 and her little brother 15. Kagome's class was going on a field trip today to the woods where the great battle was fought between the Higurashi and Inu youkai family. Kagome sat in the big yellow bus with her friends Sango and Miroku. They had all packed a big bag full of food, clothes, sleeping bags, and first aid kits. Just incase they got lost.  
  
"Hey this is going to be cool huh Kagome," said Sango. Kagome nodded and looked out the passing trees. She saw something white and blurry pass through the trees and then it dissapeard, "Huh?" said Kagome.  
  
"What you looking at Kagome?" asked Miroku. "Nothing." she replied. Kagome was sitting next to Sango and Miroku was in the seat behind them. Sango got up to stretch, "Yawn," she spread her arms out.  
  
Mean while Miroku's mouth was hanging open and drool was driping to the floor, his hand slowly crept to her butt. Ten seconds later "Pervert!" Sango jumped ten feet in the air and then grabbed this huge bomerang from her back pack, god know's how she fit it in there but she did. "WHAP! BANG! moan! and then contact with the floor.  
  
Miroku stayed on the floor all the way to the old shrine they stoped at too walk around the forest. Everyone stumbled off the bus and gathered around a old lady from the shrine.  
  
"Now everyone stay close and do not seperate from your group these woods of Inuyasha are very dangerous," said Kaede the old lady. Meanwhile behind the bus was Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, who all had weapons in their hands just incase they came upon a demon or two who wanted to kill them.  
  
"So let's go and take a look for ourselves shall we ladies," said Miroku. Sango, Kagome and Miroku steped into th south part of the forest while the class went to the north part. "Now who's briliant plan was it to split from our class?" asked Kagome carring a bow and arrows.  
  
"It was mine," said Sango carring her bomerang. "Its a lovely idea lady Sango. But if you wanted some alone time with me why did you bring Kagome along...Wait I got it you want a threesum," said Miroku carring a staff.  
  
Sango brought down her bomerang and knocked out Miroku. "Pervert," she mumbled and dragged his body along with them. It was noon time and all that happend was Miroku getting nocked out 11 times and Kagome going ohh and ahhh at all the pretty flowers and trees.  
  
"Let's take a break," said Sango. The group stopped and rested for a while. "Hey I got to go to the restroom," said Kagome. She still had her pack her back and walked to the bushes. Miroku tried to follow but Sango knocked him out with her bomerang.  
  
After going behind a bush Kagome looked around and couldn't find which way she came from. "Where am I?" Kagome whisperd to herself. She decided to go some way but found a clearing with some of the ground covered in boulders in the ground.  
  
She took a step on the boulders. The ground started to shake and the floor fell from under her, she fell into darkness and could no longer see the light. She got off the floor and opened her pack to find her flash light.  
  
Suprisingly enough she wasn't hurt maybe a few bumps and bruises but nothing worth getting out the first aid kit. Once the light was on she took in her surroundings, it was like she was in a underground cave. You could smell the water and moss in here, she looked left, right, forward, and back and she only found one way to go forward.  
  
She walked in the lybrinth of the cave for hours it seemed. Above ground we have Sango and Miroku. "It's been a while Miroku do you think anything happend to her?" asked Sango. "Your right it's been fifteen minutes, I know if your going shit you take a while but this is ridiculous," stated Miroku.  
  
"Aside from the fact that you just said something totally gross I think we should go and look for her," said Sango. Miroku grabbed his staff and bag and got off the floor as did Sango. They followed the way Kagome went.  
  
"What if we walk in on her that would be embaressing," said Sango. "No that would be heaven," said Miroku. "Pervert," mumbled Sango. Lucky for them the ground of the forest was pretty muddy so they were able to track her foot steps to the last place Kagome stood.  
  
"Oh no do you think she fell?" said Miroku. "I think so," said Sango. "Shit I hope she's ok, but knowing her she'll be fine," said Miroku putting a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. "Your right she'll find a way back to the surface," said Sango with her head bowed.  
  
Back to Kagome. She came into a big clearing in the cave and surprisingly it was lighted some how and it had vines all around the cave walls, even trees were growing in there. "wow," said Kagome to no one in particular.  
  
In the center of the room it looked like big tree and pinned on that tree was a man with long white hair in a red hoari. Kagome walked up to the tree and examined the guy with the arrow holding him up against the tree.   
  
He was about the age of 18 and was very handsome he had pointed ears on top of his head and little pointy canine teeth sticking out of his mouth. 'He's cute,' thought Kagome. She lightly touched the arrow and tried to pull it out, it came out smooth and easy.  
  
The guy slumped to the floor, and Kagome bent down to check for a pulse. The guy's eyes' flew open and he took a look at Kagome and grasped her neck. "Bitch," he growled. "God Damn wench you did this to me, fucking Kikyo where the hell is my jewel," said the guy.  
  
Kagome was choking. "Hey...I..am..not..Kikyo..so...let..me..down," said Kagome. Just then he dropped Kagome and growled at her. "If you not Kikyo then who the hell are you, you look just like her!" he said. Kagome got off the floor and brushed off her skirt, and glared at him. "My name is Kagome Ka-go-me, not Kikyo," Kagome retorted.   
  
The ground started to shake and a big chunk of the cave started to rise and head towards the ceiling. "Oh good we're going to be crushed," said Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that my peps is the first chapter to my story I hoped you liked it and please do review. If you have any coments you want only me to see or just want to talk email me at Corrupted_angel2002@yahoo.com 


	2. What year is this?

Hey everyone I just got back from school, and tomarrow is friday yesssssss! I going out of my little town to go and buy a bunch of Inuyasha stuff and then saturday I'm going to buy some blades cause it was my birthday! And then suday I'm going to the movies!!!! and then Tattoo hunting. Well thanks to thoses who reviewed, I have alot a support from my fellow authors, StarlightAngel, Kagome1990, and Julie, make sure you peps read their stories their great, AND GO AND READ OUR STORY WE WROTE TOGETHER!  
  
DISCLAIMER: He's all mine! Inuyasha is mine mwhahahahahhaa. Inuyasha tied up to a chair, "GRRR bitch you don't own me now untie me!" POof, Everything disapears and I'm alone in my room. Sadly people what he said was true I don't own him, but that won't stop my mind from thinking it. Grins evilly. "SHIT" said Inuyasha from the chair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recap from last chapter: The ground started to shake and a big chunk of the cave started to rise and head towards the ceiling. "Oh god we're going to be crushed," said Kagome.  
  
As they floated towards the ceiling Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her to him so the rocks falling wouldn't hit her only him. Closer towards the ceiling, the floor above them started to open up.  
  
Back to Sango and Miroku: They were standing where the hole in the ground was. "Hey did you hear that?" asked Sango. Miroku was inching his hand closer to Sango's butt. "Umm...Yeah," he replied. His hand laid itself familiarly on Sango's butt. Sango hit him upside the head, "Pervert there's no time for that follow me I think I know where Kagome is."  
  
"Ladies first," said Miroku leaving his had infront of her as a gester for her to go before him. Sango sighed and took off running towards the sound of the ground moving. All while running Miroku stayed behind Sango watching as her butt bounce infront of him. When they got there they were shocked to see a tree and two figures coming out of the ground, but Miroku was still running and crashed right on top of Sango.  
  
Back to Kagome and Inuyasha: She was glade Inuyasha was holding her to him and covering her face because it was beating red. Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines 'I'm so glade she can't see my face and what the hell caused me to hold her i have no idea.' he thought.   
  
They opend their eyes to see the light. However Kagome and Inuyasha were still holding onto eachother. "PERVERT!" A voice called out. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes snapped to the person speaking. Their eye's were wide like a deer caught in the headlight's of a truck.  
  
There on the ground was Sango and Miroku tangled in eachother's arms except for Miroku's hand which was firmly planted to Sango's chest. Miroku had this dumb I in heaven look and Sango had a look of embarressment and I'm going to kill a certain lecher.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them like they were craZy but still didn't notice they had their arms wrapped around eachother untill. Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha and Kagome and then got up and helped Sango up as well.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome wide eyed, and Miroku had this big grin on his face. "Kagome if you left to go with a guy for a few hours you should have atleast told us that you were leaving," said Miroku pervertedly.  
  
If a person could get reder then the brightest red she was practicly glowing red and so was Inuyasha. They quickly release eachother and jumped away from eachother putting space between them.   
  
"Its not what it looks like," said Kagome boping Miroku upside the head. "Oh and what we just saw was nothing," said Sango grinning. "God Sango do I look like that kind of girl, I swear your hanging around Miroku a little bit too much," said Kagome. Inuyasha meanwhile was looking at these strange people as they argued with the girl Kagome.  
  
"Well if it wasn't what it looked like then who the hell is that guy!" said Sango as she pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled, "Wench didn't your mother teach you any manners its not lady like to point at someone." Sango turned to glared at him, but Kagome beat her to it. "Inuyasha stop it right this instant," said Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha glared at her but shut up. "Sango, Miroku this is Inuyasha a guy I released from some spell that stuck him onto that tree overthere," said Kagome pointed towards the huge tree. After a few minutes of telling them what happend in detail the sun was going down.  
  
"Oh no! Now look I really believe were stuck here now because our busses have probable left 5 hours ago and won't be arriving home until 1 am and without us," said Kagome. "Looks like it," said Miroku standing next to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was pondering what the hell this buzz thing was so he decided ask. "Hey Kagome what the hell is a buzss?" Inuyasha asked. "Its a type of transportation didn't you go to school?" said Kagome. "SKoool what's that?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome explained what school was and what busses were to Inuyasha while Sango chased Miroku around for another hour.  
  
Kagome looked at her digital watch and found something really weird her watch said it was the year 1550. "That's not right," said Kagome to herself. "What's not right?" asked Inuyasha. "My watch say's its the year 1550 it must be broken," said Kagome.  
  
"Feh, right its the year 1500 not 1550," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him wide eyed as if he had grown horns on the top of his head. "What are you looking at wench!" said Inuyasha. "WENCH! Don't call me a wench dog boy!" screamed Kagome. "I'll call you whatever I damn well please," said Inuyasha.  
  
And so insued a argument of stubborn teenagers as Sango and Miroku set up a fire and sleeping bags. Sango turned to Miroku while the other two fought. "Lucky for us we came prepared with food and sleeping bags," said Sango. "Yeah but I kind of forgot my at home can I sleep with you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Stupid pervert no, and if you can't tell your holding your sleeping bag in you hand," said Sango. After a hour of arguing Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the fire and ate what food Sango made along with a rabbit Miroku killed earlier.  
  
Now it was time to go to sleep. Sango and Miroku were already in their sleeping bags with their eyes closed and Inuyasha was mimicing what Miroku did and got into a sleeping bag that was near by which happend to be Kagome.  
  
He had already closed his eyes when Kagome came up to him and said, "Hey that's my sleeping bag, where do you expect me to sleep?" Inuyasha looked up at her and lifted the side of the bag motioning her to get into the bag with him.  
  
Kagome looked at him and then sighed 'might as well' she thought to herself and got into the bag with Inuyasha. He had his back towards her and Kagome closed her eyes but they suddenly snapped open to feel Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist and snuggled with her.   
  
Kagome relaxed and snuggled into his warm embrace. Inuyasha was smelling her hair grinning like a tiger and soon sleep over took him and he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you all think Good no? Guys are so confusing to me. Stupid turds! A friend of mine has a cousin who just broke up with my bestfriend and I don't mind him that much and today he askes me if I had a boyfriend surprising the hell out of me! God and this other guy I sorta wouldn't mind having as a boyfriend him and I flirt all the time and now I think he's going out with the slut of the school Wendy who went out with Mario my friend's cousin. God this world works in weird ways. Well by for now peps. 


	3. Shocking revelations

Mwhahahahahahaha I'm back and its saturday morning and I still should be asleep but I woke up early to go get some rollerblades and I was checking how much money I have and I have $56 now I can go and buy alot of anime stuff I'v been dying to buy. Like the sound track to Final Fantasy VII and Inuyasha magnas. Kick ass. I hope everyone is doing fine, I got my first hate mail for my short fic that I made 2 nights ago. Its called Inuyasha and Mtv's The MatchMaker, to me this fic kicked ass but if you like kikyo don't read it! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha Kikyo wouldn't be alive, Miroku and Sango would be together, Naraku would die a horrible death by my hand, Kagome even though I like her would not be around and I would have Inuyasha all to myself and we'd be in the room doing...cough never mind I didn't say that. But as you can see I don't own them I never did so forget all I said up there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome woke up before everyone else or so she thought she was. So she went to the hot spring near by ,that she had seen when she went chasing after Inuyasha, to take a shower. She walked towards the spring humming some tune from her favorite alternative rock band.  
  
She was already at the bank of the hot spring so she dropped her bag and pulled out her shampoo, conditioner, soap and a towel. Up in the trees a pair of golden eyes watched her do her ritual of getting ready for a bath.  
  
The one in the trees saw movement from near by a bush and it smelt like a familiar pervert. Kagome was about to pull off her pajama shirt when she heard a growl from up in a tree. "Inuyasha?" she called out.  
  
Inuyasha heard his name being called out but he decided to go and kill a certain pervert. He jumped down from the tree near her causing her to scream bloody murder. Miroku saw the speeding demon coming at him so he got up and ran for his life.  
  
Kagome saw Miroku pop up from the bushes she was right infront of and screamed. Sango had heard screaming and was running to see what happend when Miroku went zooming past her and was followed by a very pissed off dog demon.  
  
Sango walked up to the hot spring to see Kagome wide eyed and shocked. Sango walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome's eyes focused and looked at her. "Just perverted guys," mummble Kagome.  
  
"Hey would you care to join me in a bath?" Kagome asked Sango. "Sure let me go and get my stuff," said Sango. Sango walked off to the campsite to get her bag and on her way over there she saw Inuyasha beating the crap out of Miroku and was shouting at him to "Stay away from Kagome you damn pervert! I'll rip your balls to shreds and then feed them to you if I ever catch you trying to spy on Kagome!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango looked upon the two guys and it was very clear to her that Inuyasha liked Kagome. Sango countinued to the camp and got her stuff and then returned to the hot spring. Kagome was already in the spring shampooing her hair.  
  
Sango got undressed and joined her, after a few minutes of wetting her hair Sango and Kagome began to talk. "Hey Kagome I think Inuyasha likes you," said Sango. Kagome blushed and replied, "Yeah right dog boy wouldn't like me we just met."   
  
"Yeah I guess so but he was really threating Miroku right now for spying on you," said Sango. Kagome wanted to change the subject so she brought up her and Miroku. "Really? What about you and Miroku, he always seemed to have liked you," said Kagome.  
  
Sango acted like Kagome was crazy but there was a little bit of blush on her cheaks. "That damn pervert he doesn't like me he likes my butt and breasts," said Sango with a little bit of hurt. "Keep believing that Sango I know other wise," said Kagome.  
  
"Let's just drop it ok and finish our bath," said Sango. Kagome nodded and they finished taking their bath. They returned to camp with towels wrapped around their hair and were cheerfully talking about the pretty flowers that surrounded them.  
  
They looked around the camp and saw Inuyasha in the tree and Miroku on the floor with swirly eyes. "Wow you really did a number on Miroku didn't you Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "Feh," said Inuyasha.  
  
"We have to find our way back to that little shrine to use their phone," said Miroku. Kagome and Sango agreed and Inuyasha was at a loss for words what the hell is a p-hone? he thought to himself.   
  
"what about your watch Kagome? And Inuyasha? They both say its the year 1550 or 1500," said Sango. "I think my watch is broken and Inuyasha can come with us," said Kagome. So they all grabbed their stuff and headed in the direction north.  
  
They came upon a little village with the same shrine they visited yesterday. "I don't remeber there being a village here," said Sango. "Me neither," said Kagome. Inuyasha was looking at the village like it was a ghost.  
  
This village this was where it all happend the reason he was pinned to the tree. "Inuyasha are you alright?" asked Kagome. He looked down at her and at the moment saw Kikyo and then she was replaced by Kagome.   
  
"I'm fine wench," said Inuyasha gruffly. "Don't call me Wench!" screamed Kagome. They started their arguement and all of a sudden there was villagers surrounding them with weapons. "If isn't the half demon Inuyasha," said a old lady with a patch on one of her eyes.  
  
"Kaede baba?" said Inuyasha puzzeldly. "Hey your the old lady from the shrine! Can we borrow your phone to call our parents," said Kagome excidedly. The old lady looked at Kagome and surprise was written all over her face.  
  
"Kikyo, but how did you come back alive?" asked Kaede. "I'm not Kikyo what is it with everyone calling me that," said Kagome. "If your not Kikyo then who are you?" said a man from the crowd. "She is not Kikyo she's Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Intresting follow me youngens," said Kaede. The group followed Kaede into a familiar old shrine. They explained to her how they were on a field trip from school but all they got from the old lady was a huh look.  
  
"It seems that somehow you all come from another time except for you Inuyasha you were pinned to the tree 50 years ago and Kikyo died just after," said Keade. Inuyasha showed no emotion towards the news but Kagome and the rest did.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us this is the year 1550!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha put his ears back to drown out her scream. "Calm down now child tis the year 1550 and you 3 were put here to change something, but what is funny is that you are the reincarnation of Kikyo," said Kaede.   
  
Kagome looked at the old lady and stomped out of the shrine. She didn't know what over came her but she walked to the god tree and screamed her heart out and then fell to the ground crying. Inuyasha was going to follow her but Kaede stopped him shaking her head.  
  
"Give her time Inuyasha," said Kaede. Kagome was on the floor crying when something hissed at her. Kagome turned around and came face to face with a giant snake demon. Kagome screamed in terror and Inuyasha jumped up from the shrine and went running to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there I hope you liked it review please and bye for now. 


	4. A fight and the loss of clothing

I'm here again I got the most coolest blades but i had to get knee pads, and elbow pads because the last time I blades I fractured my right elbow. Oh yeah and I also got a cute little puppy from my friend David and its name is Yoa Ming. But I had to return my mommy doesn't want it waaaaaaa.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm talented in drawing and writting but not that talented to make a cool cartoon like Inuyasha so basically I don't own it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was on the floor crying when something hissed at her. Kagome turned around and came face to face with a giant snake demon. Kagome screamed in terror and Inuyasha jumped up from the shrine and went running to her.  
  
When he got to her Kagome was in the mouth of a snake demon who was ringing Kagome like a rag doll, each of its fangs implanted into her hip. Inuyasha watched as the beast carried his Kagome in its mouth and every little second that passed by Inuyasha turned into a big white dog.  
  
His eyes turned red and his clothes ripped off and his body grew and white hair covered his body. He tore after the youkai and shreded him to pieces but making sure he didn't hurt Kagome. Sango and Miroku were running up to him when they noticed a big white dog demon.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," said Sango. "Me neither," said Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran off with her to a cave up in the mountains that were near by. Inuyasha immediatly torn Kagome's clothes off and bit his wrist.  
  
He gave her some of his blood to heal her wounds and with that done Inuyasha's demon blood returned to its normal level and Inuyasha's body was back to normal but on the exception of no clothes.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes letting the exhastion close in on him and he driffted off to slumber clutching Kagome in his arms.  
  
Back to Miroku and Sango: Kaede walked up from behind them and gently put a hand on their shoulders scarying the bajesus out of them. "Ahhhh," said Sango doing something that came natural to her. She closed her eyes and ended up nocking Kaede upside the head with her boomerang.  
  
"Oh shit Sango I think you just killed the old woman," said Miroku. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit I'm a murderer," said Sango. "Let's get rid of the body," said Miroku. Sango was in a panick she didn't know what to do so she agreed with Miroku.  
  
"Here I'll grab the legs you grab the arms," said Miroku. They didn't even bother checking for a pulse and Sango refused to pick up the body. Miroku shrugged and started to drag the old lady by the legs.  
  
Miroku drug Kaede's body into the woods and Sango followed. When he set the body down he turned to Sango. "Let's leave the body here for now and let's go and get some rest," said Miroku. Sango nodded and they walked back to the hut.  
  
Back to Kagome and Inuyasha: Kagome opened her eyes and felt something heavy across her chest and it was very cold. She turned her head to see a very naked Inuyasha next to her with his arms around her waist.  
  
The first thing that came to her mind was oh shit and then she looked down at herself and felt something furry next to her leg. Kagome was freaking out so she glanced at her leg to see what it was and it was a big...... furry....... grey..... wolf.. spider.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Kagome screamed. Inuyasha jumped up and looked around like a crazed man. "What the hell where am I," screamed Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him. "What do you mean! Ahhhhh spider!" screamed Kagome pointing at the spider. Inuyasha stomped on it and Kagome was right behind him looking over his shoulder with her tippy toes.  
  
Inuyasha turned to ask Kagome if she was crazy but came face to face with two round things in his face. "PERVERT!" Kagome screamed whacking him upside the head. Inuyasha was on the ground swirly eyed.  
  
"Now I know what Miroku feels like," he mummbled. "What the hell am I doing in here with no clothes and you no clothes either Inuyasha!" said Kagome. Inuyasha looked over at her and noticed she wasn't clothed and neither. "Oh shit, I hope nothing happend wait now that I remember you were hurt and I changed into a full demon and then I brought you over here and saved you by giving you some of my blood and that's when I fell asleep," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok so nothing happend but where are our clothes?" asked Kagome. "Mine are somewhere in the forest they ripped apart when I transformed and your's are over there in the corner," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome went to the corner and said, "This isn't clothing its strings! Now how the hell am I going to get changed Inuyasha!" said Kagome. Inuyasha was trying very hard not to stare at Kagome's body as she stomped around the cave.  
  
"I got it, Inuyasha you are going to the nearest village and you are going to steal clothes for us," said Kagome. "Me why me?" said Inuyasha. "Because you were the one who ripped up my clothes and for that your going to go get me some," said Kagome pointing her finger at him.   
  
Inuyasha nodded and took off into the trees. Kagome sat down and waited for Inuyasha to return.   
Back to Sango and Miroku: It was already morning time and Inuyasha and Kagome haven't returned and Sango was getting worried. "Where are they?" said Sango. "I don't know maybe doing something," said Miroku.  
  
"Pervert," said Sango. They were just sitting there when the door flew open to revelve a very dirty Kaede. "Holy Shit! She's come back to kill me!" screamed Sango as she latched onto Miroku. Kaede has already figured that Sango accidently hit her but she was going to pay for it.  
  
"Yes I've come back for you my pretty and you little monk too," said Kaede. "Save me!" said Sango. Miroku dropped her on the ground. "Save yourself I'm out of here," said Miroku. "Not without me houshi," said Sango jumping onto Miroku's back.  
  
When she did that they tumbled to the ground and Kaede loomed over them with a big grin on her face.  
  
Back to a now dressed Kagome and Inuyasha: "Shit my fire rat coat is shreded what will I do now," said Inuyasha. "Get another one," said Kagome. "I would but fire rats are rare," said Inuyasha. "Now get onto my back so we can get back to camp," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got on and they went back to the village. They opend the door and were surprised to see a very dirty Kaede, and two frightend friends on the floor screaming in terror.  
  
Back to Sango and Miroku: Kaede was just about to put a hand on their shoulders when Inuyasha and Kagome busted into the hut dressed diffrently which caused the people on the ground to scream.  
  
Kaede busted out laughing and Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the scene like they were mad men. "Oi what the hell is wrong with you guys," said Inuyasha. Miroku started to explain what happend which lead too. "And Kaede here is after us and she's dead," finished Sango.  
  
"Stupid idiot she isn't dead just dirty," said Inuyasha letting down Kagome off his back. "Sorry children but I wanted to give you a good scare," said Kaede. Sango glared at her and looked back to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"So what took you guys so long to return and why are you wearing diffrent clothing then last night," said Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha started to blush and Miroku was patting Inuyasha on the back.  
  
"Way to go Inuyasha you scored last night," said Miroku. "What is scored?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome started beating up Miroku and grabbed Sango's hand to explain what happend. "Oh I see now," said Sango.  
  
"We'll lets get back into the hut and eat supper," said Kagome cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mwhahaha I finished another chapter and I say its good. So tell me your coments and review. 


	5. The first chance lost

I know I know haven't updated lately because no one I swear likes my story and won't review. That and I've been very busy with school activites and very shocked at some guy's comment, he told me I was hot, me! mE! of all people yesssss my self esteem has gone up a noche.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters so stop bugging my room! God forsaken people  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was coming slowly onto the sleeping bodies as they turned to keep the light out of their faces. One person imparticular turned and was nose to nose with another.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see two big yellow ones staring into hers, they just stared into eachother's eyes oblivious to their surroundings. Ever so slightly their faces got closer and closer, and from somewhere in a room someone's hand got ever so closer and closer to a rear end.  
  
"Pervert!" screamed Sango. The birds outside flew from their trees and two very close people jumped to diffrent ends of the room. Both their faces were flushed and they were panting very hard as if they ran a marathon.  
  
Sango was beating the shit out of Miroku with the nearest thing, a pillow, and was trying hard to suffocate him. Just then Kaede walked into the room with a very grim face. "Everyone I have bad news," said Kaede.  
  
They all turned to Kaede and listen except maybe for Inuyasha who had his arms crossed and head turned. "In that battle yesterday Inuyasha and Kagome, where exactly did the monster attack Kagome?" asked Kaede.  
  
"In the hip why?" said Kagome. "Just as I suspected, Inuyasha you remember the jewel of four souls, well it seems that Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo and she possesed the shikon jewel," said Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. "Damit and that ball is still somewhere out there shit!" said Inuyasha. He took off out of the hut and went running towards the battle site, with Kagome following him in the back.  
  
Kagome had her bow across her back and came up to Inuyasha who was sniffing around the ground. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "What does it look like wench, I'm searching for the shikon jewel," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh you mean this," said Kagome picking up the ball that was right next to his foot. "How the..." stuttered Inuyasha. Kagome was holding out the ball to Inuyasha when a bird came and picked it out of her hand. "SHIT!" said Inuyasha.  
  
He pulled out his sword and was about to attack when Kagome stringed a arrow to the bow and shot the ball out of its claws. There was a bright light that surrounded the area they were in and it seemed like little stars shot out of the center of the light.  
  
When everything died down there was nothing left. "Where'd it go?" asked Kagome. Kaede ran up to them, "Oh no you just didn't shoot the jewel with your arrow did you Kagome?" asked Kaede. Kagome nodded. "Tis as I feared the jewel has been broken," said Kaede.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you alright?" asked Kagome putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around at her and glared. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! DAMIT WHY ME WHY ME WHY ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU JUST BLEW MY ONLY CHANCE AT BEING A FULL DEMON BITCH!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stared at him why was he yelling at her she didn't do anything wrong it was just a mistake right. Inuyasha was grumbling and kicking the floor, and Sango and Miroku were walking up to them.  
  
"What happend?" asked Sango. Kaede just shook her head to indicate them not to ask any more questions. Inuyasha pondered for a moment, "That's it you and the rest of your group are going to help me find the jewel shards and put them back together."  
  
"Ok I guess its my fault I'm responisble so I should help you," said Kagome guilty. "Good then its settled," said Inuyasha. "What are you guys talking about, and why does it concern us," said Miroku.  
  
"Because your my friends and your going to help me and Inuyasha ok," said Kagome. Sango nodded and forcefully moved Miroku's head to move in a yes motion. "Ok let's start our journey then," said Kagome strangly happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry I took so long to update people I know you all probably hate me because I didn't and I'm sorry to the max I really am. So Review and tell me your comments k. 


	6. When fur fly's

I think I'm getting sick yet again this is like the fourth frecking time in the whole year of school damit! And now I got extra lines to learn for my play instead of one because I switched with this air head senior that never showed up to practice. Oh well today was pretty cool so far so good eh. Well enough with my ramblings on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this cartoon I'd be in Hawaii or some other cool place, but I don't so there.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES: LoneMoon No I was not on drugs when I wrote this story lol atleast I can't remember. Starlight your great always reading my stuff. Meshenia thanks alot for reviewing. And Spirit thanks alot too. And to all those who read this I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its been a month now and our group has recoverd a fourth of the jewel. They were walking down a dirt road with trees around them, and the sky was still blue with fluffy clouds.  
  
"Inuyasha we need to rest," said Kagome. "If we rest then that bastard Naraku will get all the shards and we'll be left with only a few and let me tell you that isn't enough to make me into a full freaking demon!" said Inuyasha. And thus they continued to argue.  
  
Miroku and Sango trailed behind them talking umongst themselves. "Sigh, I really need a rest my feet are killing me," said Sango stopping and picking up a foot and trying to rub her shoe. Miroku smiled pervertedly. "We'll I can carry you like Inuyasha does Kagome," said Miroku. Sango looked at him and shrugged. "I guess but none of your perverted stuff ok," said Sango.  
  
Miroku smiled and bent down so she could get on his back. Sango got on and off, they went. Miroku was fine and dandy until he came face to face with someone's boobs, and was nocked back onto his back with Sango.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome who was trying to focus on some shards, who happend to turn around and have Miroku run into her boobs. Sango and Miroku scrammbled off the floor, and Miroku dusted himself off and looked up to see to very dark gold eyes and two very sharp teeth.  
  
"MIRRRRRRROOOOKUUUUU," growled Inuyasha. Miroku sweat dropped. Kagome was pissed but she was still trying to pin point the shards. "There's two shards coming this way and its chasing another with two of its own shards," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw a little round ball of fur come running towards him, with a pack of wolves on its heels. "HELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEE!" the thing said as it dived into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha took out his sword and got ready to battle.  
  
Just then the wolves stopped and growled at them, until a younger looking man came from the back and faced Inuyasha. "You there! Give me the kit I need to kill it," said the wolf boy. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was clutching the little fox and was shaking her head no.  
  
"Sorry but no can do worthless wolf," said Inuyasha. The wolves growled at him, but the guy silenced them with a wave of his hand. "I am Kouga leader of the wolf clan you see before you," said the wolf.  
  
"And so what like I care now get the hell away from here," said Inuyasha threatenly. "You see this boy has something of my possesion, all I want from him are them," said Kouga. Kagome placed the little boy down and petted him soothenly like a mother.   
  
"Shhh, its ok we won't let him hurt you. I'm Kagome what's your name?" said Kagome. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes. "Sniff sniff I'm Shippou the last of the fox clan Tomi," said the little fox.  
  
"There there, now tell me what you have that belongs to Kouga," said Kagome. "I have nothing of Kouga's, because the two jewel shards were given to me from my father and he wants to take them away even though he already has two of his own," said Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha turned and smiled smuggly at Kouga. "Now if you'd kindly hand over the shards you won't get hurt wolf," said Inuyasha. "Ha me get hurt my the likes of you, I think not you half breed dog," said Kouga.  
  
"I warned you now prepared to die," said Inuyasha. He sheathed his sword and faced Kouga off. "I won't die but you will dog," said Kouga. They circled eachother with their claws infront of them and they stared at eachother daring one another to make the first move.  
  
Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, Inuyasha steped to the side and lifted his knee into Kouga's chest. "Cough not bad dog," said Kouga. "You an't see nothing yet you peice of shit," said Inuyasha. Meanwhile the pack of wolves created a circle around the fighting demons and when Inuyasha got close enough they would try to attack him.  
  
Inuyasha punched Kouga and the wolf fell to the ground, a little bit of blood trickled down his mouth as he breathed in and out. "Your worthless now give me the jewels and I won't finish you off," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga looked at him and spit on his feet. "Pack leave now," said Kouga getting up and standing. "What you think you can stand against me you worthless bug," said Inuyasha. The pack of wolves started to leave in the direction they came from. Kouga spit some blood out. "Dog you fight good, but you won't get these shards," said Kouga turning and running like the speed of light.  
  
"Shit!" said Inuyasha. Kagome handed Sango Shippou and ran to Inuyasha. "Are you ok did you get hurt?" asked Kagome. "Feh wench don't you know I heal faster then you humans so get away," said Inuyasha. "No!" said Kagome grabbing his arm and sitting him on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha sat like a mad child and let her inspect him. She bandaged his arm and put antibaterial on some lighter wounds. "There all better," she said kissing his cut on his knee. Inuyasha's eyes went wide at her action.  
  
Kagome didn't notice and got up to go talk to Shippou. Inuyasha just stared at her. "Now Shippou do you have anywhere to go?" asked Kagome. Shippou shook his head as tears threatend to fill his eyes once again.  
  
"Ok then its decided your staying with us, but first things first can we have the two shards you posses. Because you see were on a journey to collect them all and put the shikon jewel together again," said Kagome smilling.  
  
Shippou smiled at her and reached into his vest and pulled out the shards. "Here you go," said Shippou. "Thanks now time for introductions, over there is Miroku with Sango on his back and that guy on the floor is Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
Shippou smiled at them and told him about how his parents were killed, and how Naraku was the culprit and he gave Kouga two shards to come and kill him. They all scowled at the park Naraku played but listened intently as Shippou talked away. Kagome turned to the group. "Well come on we can't stay here all day we need to keep on going," said Kagome.  
  
And another person joined the group on their journey for the shards. Later they found out about Kikyo and what happend between her and Inuyasha but she never came back to life. Kagome and Inuyasha were getting closer as they went through their journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There it is sorry if the last one was too short I'm sorry, but don't worry this fic isn't over ok. I still got other plans ok, so review and I'll try to get back to you. Bye for now. 


	7. Sleeping arrangements never did agree

Hey everyone I feel so shity right now, agian with sickness I hate the thing called a viruse or bateria.  
  
Don't own Inuyasha so whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou and Inuyasha didn't get along too well because Shippou would take all Kagome's time and that would make Inuyasha jelous but he wouldn't admit it. Also one big factor was that Inuyasha couldn't sleep with Kagome in her sleeping bag and that pissed him off.  
  
It was early in the morning and Sango was the only one awake. 'I might as well go and take a shower before Miroku wakes up,' though Sango. She got out of her sleeping bag and picked up her backpack.  
  
She was walking around a bush when she spotted a white six tailed cat, but the only problem was it was on the floor and was covered with blood. Sango quickly picked up the cat and headed towards the hot spring.  
  
She got a hand towel from her bag and wetted it with some water, then she started to clean the poor kitty. When the wounds were healed Sango took some bandages and wrapped the cat up.  
  
The kitty looked like it would be alright in a hour or two so Sango jumped into the spring and washed. When she got out she grabbed her bag and the cat.  
  
Everyone was awake when she walked back to camp and sat down at the fire that was on. "What you got there Sango?" asked Kagome. "I believe its a demon cat that was hurt," said Sango.  
  
"A kitty!!!!!How cuteeeee!" squeled Kagome. Inuyasha covered his ears and Shippou ducked under the pillow. "Oi wench could you not squel, that hurts our ears," said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango looked down at the cat who started to stur in her arms. The little kitty's eyes grew big but it settled down when it noticed it wasn't going to get hurt.  
  
"Hi kitty, I'm Sango I found you near the hot springs and you were all beat up but your ok now because I helped you heal," said Sango petting the cat behind the ears.  
  
It started to purr and Shippou got closer to listen what it said. "Kirara is in your debt Sango and she thanks you for saving her life, she was attacked by a demon last night and was barely able to get away," translated Shippou.  
  
"Ok well Kirara you can join our group," said Sango. "Feh not another one," said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha why not, Kirara hasn't done anything to you and I don't have any idea why you dislike Shippou," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "You want to know why because she'll probably take you attention away from me just like Shippou does and you'll hardly say anything to me, who knows you just might kick Shippou out of your sleeping bag so she can sleep with you just like you did me," said Inuyasha turning around and running into the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!," said Kagome getting up and running after him. "What was that all about?" asked Shippou. "Nothing you wouldn't understand," said Sango petting Kirara absently.  
  
In the forest: "Inuyasha please stop," pleaded Kagome still trying to catch up with him. Inuyasha stopped and kept his back to her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't know that would have affected you, hell I thought you didn't like me," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her. "Ofcourse I like you Kagome! I like you alot I would have said something earlier but I don't even think you would like me in that way," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him shocked. "Oh Inuyasha I thought you could see I liked you the same way, but you never showed any intrest," said Kagome stepping closer to him and hugging him.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her sent. Kagome looked up at him and he looked back down at her, their faces got closer until a twig snapped above him. They released eachother and Inuyasha looked up into the tree, there in the tree was a female dog demon.   
  
She jumped down and landed in between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hi I'm Renia but you can call me darling big boy," said the female dog touching Inuyasha's face with her hand. Kagome looked like she was about to kill the damn bitch.  
  
"Get away bitch can't you see I'm busy," said Inuyasha. "I will once you and me get it on," said Renia pushing Inuyasha to the floor and pinning him. "Get the fuck off of me damn you!" said Inuyasha kicking her off him.  
  
"Hard to get I see well I just wanted to drop a message off. That on the next full moon you are invited to gather with all dog demons and participate in some of our events (wink) with us," said Renia.  
  
"Really cool!" said Inuyasha happily. Kagome looked at him, 'she couldn't believe that damn jezzabel winked at him and I know what that means she wants him to bed her during that damn moon gatheing!' thought Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah and another thing, only dog demons are allowed, tootales," said Renia leaving towards the south. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms and was jumping up and down. "Yes yes yes! did you hear that they invited me after all these years Kagome!" said Inuyasha hugging her tightly.   
  
Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's chest and looked up at him. "Inuyasha I don't trust that harlot at all," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Don't worry nothing will happen," said Inuyasha placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha again and they just stood their in eachother's arms enjoying every last minute of it. "Come on let's go back to camp," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's hand. She smiled at him they walked to camp.  
  
They were half way at camp when Kagome said something. "Inuyasha you know since we admitted we liked eachother more then friends and I know you would like to sleep in my bag with me, but we can't you know do just that with Shippou, you, and me in the same bag we won't fit," said Kagome  
  
"Well throw him out," said Inuyasha. "I can't do that, so how about I sleep in the tree with you and Shippou in the bag," said Kagome. "Hmmm ok I think I like that idea better," said Inuyasha.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl in his arms stirred lightly as the morning sun came through the leaves. The night before the little kit Shippou gave a big scene about Kagome not sleeping with him. Kagome tried to tell Shippou that she'd sleep with him another night but he just broke down crying. Inuyasha knew that Kagome couldn't handle the little fox crying so Inuyasha did what he thought was right.  
  
~Flash back to the night before~  
  
Sango and Miroku were alread asleep in their bags with Kirara asleep right next to Sango. And Kagome was getting ready to go to sleep with Inuyasha when she felt a tug on her pajama pants.  
  
"Are you coming to bed Kagome," asked Shippou getting on the sleeping bag. "Actually Shippou I was going to sleep up in the tree with Inuyasha," replied Kagome. "But why? Do you not like me?" said Shippou with his eyes starting to tear up.  
  
"Its not that Shippou, no don't cry I'm sorry," said Kagome. Inuyasha was a little mad at his own decision but he knew what had to be done. "Oi Kagome just bring him along with you," said Inuyasha. Kagome turned to him and looked at him with a surprised face, Shippou looked at him and lunged right into his arms.  
  
"You do like me!" said Shippou happily. "Feh," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome by the waist and holding on to Shippou while jumping up into the tree.   
  
~End of flash back~  
  
So here he was in a tree with a girl in his arms and a little fox demon asleep on his stomach. Kagome opened her eyes slightly but it was to bright so she tried to snuggle into the nearest thing. Inuyasha smiled and chuckled, Kagome had felt her pillow move 'what was that,' she thought to herself.  
  
She lifted her head and saw Inuyasha looking down at her. "Morning sleepy head," said Inuyasha. "Morning to you too 'yawn' you make a good pillow you know that," said Kagome. "I guess I do don't I," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and looked down at Shippou. "You know you did a real nice thing last night and I thank you," said Kagome giving Inuyasha a peck on the cheak.  
  
'I should do more nice things' thought Inuyasha smiling. Shippou curled into a tighter ball and snuggled into Inuyasha's stomach. "Aww look how cute," said Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't help but like the littlest member of their group........well change that he only liked him when he was asleep. "SNOOORRRRRRRRR!".......ok maybe not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And there you have it my seventh chapter and a whole lot of fluff. But what is up with Renia? Will Sango and Miroku hook it up? And wait who's this new girl in the next chapter? Who could she be? And why is it that ever time Kagome and Inuyasha try to kiss they get interupted? And will this author ever shut up!? The answer is no the author will never shut up!   
  
So review. 


	8. Be True to Yourself

Yayyyyyyyyyyyy and the crowd goes wild cause they can read more.   
  
Note: I suck at spelling, and punctuation, and I don't have word perfect SO DON'T EXPECT THIS TO BE PERFECT! Alot of stuff is off and people are definitly out of character!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was around noon time when they arrived at the end of Kaede's village and they were talking about how things are diffrent in this time then in their's. Except Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara didn't understand some of the stuff they were talking about. "I like it here better," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah me too but I think the only reson you like it here more then in the future is because (Sango whispers into Kagome's ear) Inuyasha is here," said Sango. Kagome started to blush and walked off to the spring. "Hey just cause you don't want to admit it doesn't mean you can forget it," said Sango watching Kagome leave.  
  
Inuyasha looked puzzledly as Kagome walked off after talking to Sango. "Feh," said Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou went to greet Kaede and tell her all about their adventures while Inuyasha jumped up into his tree.  
  
At the hot spring Kagome was sitting at the shore line mumbling about Sango and her being nosey while washing her hands. Somewhere in the trees two golden eyes watched her every move, for a moment it scanned the girl in front of it and decided to show itself.  
  
Kagome was leaning over the water and was washing her face when she heard something jump from the tree. "Inuyasha is that you?" asked Kagome to the silence. No one answered, getting scared now Kagome decided to turn around and see what was behind her, what she saw she never expected to see.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome. The person moved to her side to cover her mouth. "Hush I won't hurt you," said the female. Kagome looked at her frightend. "I'm going to remove my hand do you promise you won't scream," said the female. Kagome nodded and sighed in relief as the hand was removed.  
  
Kagome observed the girl infront of her; bare feet with claws, a red kimono, a dragon pendent, white hair, fangs, and except no pointy ears on her head. "You look almost like Inuyasha," said Kagome. "You could say that but for now I'm Katori(pernounced Ka-tori) and you are," said the girl. "I'm Kagome nice to meet you," said Kagome.  
  
"Um I'm looking for your Inuyasha do you know where he is?" asked Katori. "Yeah he's in his favorite tree I'll take you to him," said Kagome. "So what do you want Inuyasha for," asked Kagome. They were already at the tree. "Old buisness," replied Katori.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air Kagome was below him and someone else. He jumped from the tree and landed behind Kagome. "Ah shesh Inuyasha you scared me," said Kagome jumping a little. Inuyasha smiled and then looked at Katori, his face shiffted to that of shock and then to a grin. "Katori?" asked Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome looked back and forth and saw both were smilling and then hugging eachother, they broke apart. "What brings you here and why'd you wait so long to see me again," said Inuyasha laughing. Seems like Inuyasha forgot about me here thought Kagome. Katori noticed the frown on Kagome's face and decided to grabb Inuyasha in a headlock and give him a noggy.  
  
"Hey little brother your being mean to your mate not talking to her. I know you haven't seen me for a while but still," said Katori. Kagome blushed as did Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say anything just struggled trying to get out of the headlock. "Silence I see your shy and you'v yet to ask her you little puppy," said Katori letting go of Inuyasha and pushing him at Kagome who wasn't paying attention.  
  
Inuyasha tried to stop himself from knocking down Kagome but was unable to stop. Down both of them went Inuyasha on top and Kagome on bottom, Inuyasha lifted himself onto his knees and winked at Kagome who blushed in return. Inuyasha got off of her and helped her up and then turned to his sister.  
  
"That wasn't nice Katori," said Inuyasha glaring at her. Katori laughed at him. "Still haven't changed eh Inuyasha, I'm glade you got rid of that other bitch Kikyo I didn't trust her one bit especially since I saw her with Naraku the day before you were pinned to that tree," said Katori. Inuyasha stared in disbelief 'Kikyo really had betrayed him' thought Inuyasha but looked at Kagome and smiled she smiled back at him; atleast he has her he thought.  
  
Katori watched their reactions it seems that the two loved eachother but just didn't show it fully. "So Kagome can I borrow Inuyasha for a couple of hours to catch up on old times and when we're done I wanna tell you some embarresing moments Inuyasha had when he was a pup," said Katori. "Sure I'll see you at the village nice meeting you Katori, and Inuyasha don't be mean," said Kagome.  
  
"Bye/feh," came from Inuyasha and Katori. Kagome walked to the village and entered Kaede's hut. Shippou launched himself at Kagome and said "Kagome what does sex mean?" Kagome looked at Shippou then at the unconcious Miroku on the floor. "You'll find out when your older now go play with Kirara," said Kagome. Shippou tackled Kirara and Kagome sat with Sango and talked.  
  
It was around sun down when Inuyasha and Katori entered the hut each of them were laughing and smiling. "I can't believe you did that when you were little," said Inuyasha. "You better believe it," said Katori. Inuyasha looked around the hut and spotted Kagome, Katori glanced at them and grinned.  
  
"Well come on in you two and eat some Ramen Kagome fixed up," said Kaede. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome who handed him a bowl, Katori sat next to Inuyasha starring at the noodles in a bowl that were shoved into her face. "What's Ramen?" asked Katori. Inuyasha starred at her like she fell from the sky.  
  
"Ramen my dear sister is the most delicious thing in both the future and the present," said Inuyasha through a mouth full of noodles. Katori looked at him and shrugged, so she took her first taste of Ramen and her eyes went wide and she started to eat them faster. "Thms arb grabt," said Katori.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and Kagome rolled her eyes, 'looks like another Ramen liker,' she thought to herself. It was well into the night when Katori finished her story about her life, Shippou was asleep with Kirara, and Sango and Miroku had their heads on eachother's shoulders lightly closing their eyes. As for Kaede she had left earlier saying she had to get up and heal some people.  
  
However Kagome, Inuyasha and Katori were all still awake and were talking when Katori popped this question out of nowhere. "So you two should hook it up you know you two make a great couple, and I know you both want to by the looks you sneek at eachother when you think no one is looking," said Katori.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Excuse me but I'm going to use the restroom," said Kagome still blushing. She exited the hut and went to the bushes near the springs. In the hut Katori glared at Inuyasha who haden't moved a inch. "What are you waiting for you idiot go and follow her," said Katori.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Are you fucking crazy bitch if I follow her and she's doing her buisness you know how many fucking times she would sit me," said Inuyasha trying to keep his voice down. Katori smacked him up side the head. "Baka go just do as I tell you," said Katori picking him up by the scruff of his shirt and chunking him outside. Inuyasha grumbled and brushed himself off. "Damn bitch," grumbled Inuyasha taking off the way Kagome went.  
  
Inuyasha found her washing her face in the spring trying to wake up. "Trying to keep awake eh," said Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and sighed. "Yeah," she replied. 'Its now or never', thought Inuyasha. "Kagome listen I know I'v haven't been the nicest person but there's something I really want to tell you," said Inuyasha hesitently. "Yes," said Kagome. "Its hard for me to say this but I fell in love with you Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ran to him and hugged him tightly, he put his face at the side of her neck and snuggled there. "I love you too Inuyasha," said Kagome. He looked at her and lowered his face towards hers and pushed his lips upon hers and kissed her passionatly. They broke the kiss and Kagome rested her head on his chest slightly closing her eyes. "Kagome your sleepy aren't you?" asked Inuyasha more of a statement. "Hmmhmm," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha took her in his arms and jumped up into a tree there they both slept for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
There you all go another chapter. So review now. ^____________________________^ 


	9. Splish Splash

Hey all sorry I had this major writter's block for this story but I decided to break away and do what I do best fall into my own fantasy and go with the flow eh. SO I hope you all like this chapter and keep on reviewing you all.  
  
Discalimer:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking into the black abbiss I wonder why part of me won't agree, but suddenly I don't feel so insecure. I know you'll never will be mine, and that hurts the most to face the truth. I try to hid the truth but when I see her with you I fall apart. That should be me you should be mine but you've been blinded by the thing I have the most, the one thing that will always bring pain to one person or another. One day when she leaves you I'll be here still waiting for you some call it pathetic I call it worth the while. We'll look back and laugh on what we called the past. Oh well your mine now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning Shippou looked everywhere in the hut for his adopted mother but couldn't find her. Katori told him to end his search that Kagome was fine and nothing happend to her last night that she didn't want to happen. Miroku and Sango ended up being persuaded into looking for Kagome despite Katori's protests. "I wouldn't go looking where your not wanted," said Katori. "I don't think she would mind," said Shippou jumping onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!" yelled Katori from the hut's door. They walked to the outer part of the village. "Hey I think Inuyasha would know where Kagome is let's go and ask him," said Shippou. "I don't think that's a really good idea," said Sango. "Whatever let's just go and ask it won't hurt anything," said Miroku. They walked up to the god tree and saw the hanyou who always wore red, but this time he wore only his white undershirt and his red pants, his back was turned to them.   
  
Up in the tree Kagome and Inuyasha slept soundly oblivious to their surroundings or the noises of the world. "INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku. "Meow," said Kirara. "What did she say Shippou," asked Sango. "She said I would do that if I were you," translated Shippou. Miroku picked up a rock. Kagome lightly opened her eyes and saw felt two strong arms around her waist and someone's face in her hair.  
  
She smiled as she remembered last nights events. She turned her head to look at his sleeping face, she lightly brushed aside a strand of hair that was in his face. His eyes opened and he smiled at the girl in his arms. "Good morning koi," said Inuyasha. "Good morning to you too," replied Kagome putting her head in the crook of his neck.   
  
Below them: "Shh wait I hear someone's voice up there," said Sango. Too late Miroku chunked the rock up into the tree. "Ouch shit that hurt," said a angry Inuyasha rubbing his head. "Oh Inuyasha are you alright? Where in the world did that rock come from?" said Kagome's voice. "KAGOME ARE YOU UP THERE!" Yelled Shippou. Miroku got a perverted smile and Sango bopped him upside the head.   
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with Kagome in his arms, Kagome wearing his top shirt. He set them lightly on the ground and his one of his arms snaked around her waist. Shippou did a flying leap into Kagome's arms. "Where were you last night? I was worried but Katori said you would be alright and you weren't in any danger. What were you doing with Inuyasha in the tree Kagome? Why are you turning so red?" asked Shippou climbing up to her shoulder.   
  
Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "Stop asking so many questions twirt," said Inuyasha a little ticked off and red. "Yeah what was Kagome doing in the tree with you Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "Pervert shut your mouth nothing went on in the tree ok," said Inuyasha. "Oh so your applying that something did happen," said Miroku. Inuyasha picked up a rock and lightly chunked it at him, nocking him unconcious. "That's for disturbing us and asking so many questions priest," said Inuyasha.  
  
Katori walked up to them smilling. "Well brother so you finally had some common sense for once," said Katori. "You guys are boring me I'm going to see if Kaede has anything to eat," said Shippou. "Hey why don't we all go swimming," said Kagome. "That sounds like fun," said Katori. "Yes I haven't went swimming since we got here about 4 months ago," said Sango. Miroku started to grin. "But I don't think you packed swim suits," said Miroku rubbing his hands together. "That's where your wrong hoshi," said Sango. "We always come prepared and we always bring extra," said Kagome.  
  
"Here try these on Inuyasha, here Katori go and put these on," said Kagome handing a pair of trunks and a swim suit to Katori. Sango left to the right side of the bushes to change and Miroku grabbed his from his bag and went to the right. Sango came pushing him out to the left side and Miroku was grabbed by Inuyasha who glared at him and drug him to the left bushes. Kagome went to change with the girls.  
  
"Oh hell no am I wearing this," said Katori showing Kagome and Sango the bikini Kagome tossed her. "Its alright we're wearing things similar to that," said Sango in a black bikini. "Oh but still," said Katori giving protest. "Its ok just wear it and have fun," said Kagome. They walked out of the bushes and in the clearing was Inuyasha in a pair of black swim trunks that Kagome decided to bring just incase she didn't want to show off her bottom.   
  
Inuyasha turned to her and she blushed his muscular body glittered in the sun. Sango looked over to Miroku and saw him coming towards her. "You look lovely Sango dear," said Miroku. Sango started to blush but when his hand started to creep towards her but a tick mark formed on her head and she whacked him upside the head. "Pevert," she mumbled. "Oh yeah I forgot Inuyasha here's your shirt back," said Kagome. He took the shirt and threw it on his shoulder and they walked to the spring.  
  
The girls put their towels on the floor and slowly went in the water. Miroku jumped from a rock and made a splash wetting Katori who didn't want to get wet just yet. Kagome and Sango waded in the water contemplating weather or not to dunk their heads in or not. "Where Inuyasha?" asked Sango. Just then they heard a yell from the trees and all turned their heads to see Inuyasha takinga flying leap from the branch and doing a cannon ball into the water.  
  
He made a big splash the water covered the girls. "Oh Inuyasha!" said Kagome sweatly. Inuyasha turned to her but did it to late, Kagome dunked his head under water and Kagome laughed triumphantly. Sango and Miroku started a water fight and accidently sprayed Katori who fought back with a vengence their laughter could be heard in a 1/2 mile radius. People were being dunk into the water dragged under water and sprayed with it.  
  
Kagome got out of the water leaving a clear veiw to Inuyasha who just stared at her back view. He watch her hips sway when she walked and how she laid down on her towel. Katori splashed water on Inuyasha taking him out of his trance. Just then something skin colored flew from the sky and landed right infront of Inuyasha. Renia swung her hair in the air and smiled devilishly at Inuyasha. She was buck naked and was standing infront of Inuyasha who just turned his head and got out of the water but she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Get off of me you fucking bitch," yelled Inuyasha dropping her on her ass. "But Inuyasha," she wined. Katori grabbed her by the hair and stuck her face under water while Inuyasha went to lay down next to Kagome who watched everything, he just brought his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Hey remember me you god damn slut, yeah its me the one you thought you left to your silver clan to kill, yeah I'm alive you dumb bitch and your going to regreat ever seeing me again," said Katori dunking her head back into the water.  
  
"Let go of me!" cried Renia when Katori brought her head back up out of the water. "Listen here and listen good if you ever come near my brother or his girl I'll personally rip you to shreds got that," said Katori glaring daggers at her but still holding her by the hair. She dunked her into the water again. "Yes I'll leave I'll leave," said Renia struggling underneath Katori's glare. Miroku and Sango just watched in amusment, but Kagome was brushing Inuyasha's hair while this went on. Inuyasha ended up falling asleep as the brush kept stroking his hair.  
  
After a few more minutes of dunking the hoar Katori let her run away with her tail between her legs. Miroku and Sango ended up getting out of the spring and went hunting for lunch, Katori joined them on their hunt. Kagome just lied her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and fell asleep. She felt Inuyasha stir from under her and she got up and opend her eyes and saw Katori, Miroku, and Sango already eating meat from a animal they must have killed earlier.   
  
"Just in time sleepy heads," said Sango smilling. Kagome rubbed her eyes and got a peice of meat as did Inuyasha. They ate their meal and got dressed into normal clothes, they then walked back to the village where they were greeted by Kaede, Shippou and Kirara. They ended up staying with Kaede and eatting supper with her. Everyone fell asleep Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippou, and Katori in some tree.   
  
Two people who were not able to sleep was Sango and Miroku, when they were in the water they crashed into eachother while swimming and their lips met for the first time. Sango touched her lips as she remember the kiss, they didn't want to end it but they needed some air. Miroku looked at Sango and she at him. "Sango can I speak to you outside," asked Miroku seriously. Sango got up with him and left the hut.  
  
"There something I'v been needing to tell you," said Miroku. Sango was silent but nodded for him to continue. "Where to begin yes at the begining where it all began. Sango you me and Kagome have been bestfriends for a long time even our parents are bestfriends. But after a while I started to develope unfriendly fellings towards you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you," said Miroku. Sango face turned from shock to joy to seriousness.  
  
"Miroku I want to return your feelings back but your lecherous ways keep me away. If I was to be with you do you promise never to touch another girl again, ask them to bare your child?" asked Sango dreading what he would say. "Sango I promise to do those things again, your the only one I want and will ever do that to," said Miroku grinning and putting his hand on her bottome. "Miroku remove your hand please," said Sango. "Yes Sango," said Miroku removing his hand ever to slowly.  
  
Sango looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and hugged her. "I love you to Miroku," said Sango looking straight into his eyes. He smiled and brought her into a gently kiss. They both returned to the hut and fell asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey everyone I hoped you liked it! REVEIW OR BEWARE OF ME! Ok off the wall but that's ok I won't go crazy as long as I get more reviews by the time I update I have to have at least 5 reviews for every chapter! Ok so just go back and review every chapter I don't care if you Put a letter there just as long as its there. Bye for now. Oh and I'm sory for being so mean. Corrupted_angel2002@yahoo.com 


	10. The begining to the Moon Gathering: part...

Hey all I wanna thank Lindy*Girl for all the reviews you rock! Thanks for telling other people   
  
about this story too and my other ones. Well enough for now and keep on reviewing I love reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't have one ok cause I don't need one cause I don't own him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the full moon Inuyasha was acting anty and was trying to avoid Kagome. Katori   
noticed this and confronted Inuyasha about it, she walked up to the god tree and looked at the Inu-hanyou in the tree.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong with you why are you acting like a ass to Kagome and why the hell are  
you nervous," said Katori up to Inuyasha. "Feh," said Inuyasha jumping down from the tree.   
Katori didn't take the whole feh thing and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and held   
him up in the air.  
  
"I mean it Inuyasha what's wrong with you!" growled Katori. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.   
"You know as well as I do that the Moon Gathering is tonight and we were both invited. Its just   
that I'm nervous I don't know what they'll think of me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Is that all you idiot! Your making Kagome suffer because your nervous what other Inu-youkai   
think of you! God Damn Inuyasha you need to lighten up!" screamed Katori. She put him back on the   
ground and glared at him.  
  
"Kagome thinks your ignoring her and don't like her anymore you stupid turd if I were you I'd go   
and tell her other wise," said Katori. "Damit if its not one person its another telling me what   
to do and not to do!" said Inuyasha throwing his hands in the air and walking towards the   
village.  
  
Kagome was at the little river that held fish, but she wasn't catching fish to eat she was in   
deep thought about Inuyasha's actions earlier that day. "Why is he avoding me," thought Kagome to   
herself.  
  
Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist she gasped and tried to turn   
around but Inuyasha evaded her looks. "Inuyasha I know its you," said Kagome. "Oh and how do you   
know its me," said Inuyasha slyly.  
  
"Because you just answered me and I know your spirit," said Kagome. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck   
and smelled her hair. "Your just too good," said Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and gave him a   
kiss.  
  
"Why have you been ignoring me all day Yasha," said Kagome. "I'm sorry Kago but its I'm nervous   
about later, about the Moon Gathering. I worry about what they will see when they look at me and   
if they will reject me," said Inuyasha putting his head on the crook of Kagome's neck.  
  
"They'll love you Inuyasha just like I love you," said Kagome giving him a peck on the cheek.   
"Thanks I needed that," said Inuyasha. "I love you too my little pet," said Inuyasha. They sat   
down near the water's edge just enjoying eachother's time as the hours flew by.  
  
Before they knew it, it was night time and Inuyasha and Katori had to leave. "I'll be back ok,"   
said Inuyasha giving Kagome one last kiss but before he could stop himself Inuyasha nipped Kagome's nose. Kagome thought nothing of it and bid them good bye."Becareful you two and don't get into any fights," said Kagome. "We won't and don't worry I won't let anything happen to Inuyasha," said Katori.   
  
Katori and Inuyasha ran like the wind towards the canyon where the Moon Gathering would be held. "Inuyasha you marked Kagome as yours when you bit her nose retard," said Katori whacking him upside the head.  
  
"Sorry I had no idea!" screamed Inuyasha. All of a sudden someone hit Inuyasha and Katori over the head and everything went blank the last thing Katori saw was Renia throwing Inuyasha over her shoulder.  
  
When Inuyasha came to Renia was putting a cloth on his head and was cleaning his wounds. "Where am I? Where's my sister!" said Inuyasha. "I have no idea but you and your sister were attacked by wolves and the only body I found was yours," said Renia.  
  
"Damit I got to go and find her," said Inuyasha getting up. "Your sister will be fine and I'm sure she'll be at the Canyon," said Renia. "But," said Inuyasha. "No buts you know you two will never make it to the canyon going the way you were," said Renia.  
  
"We were going the right way," said Inuyasha. "Here I know a short cut this way," said Renia walking off in a direction. Inuyasha reluctly followed but kept a nose out for Katori, a hour later Inuyasha came upon the canyon that had bonfires and trees all around it and there in the center was some kind of totum pole.  
  
Katori had woken up somewhere in water and was floating down a stream that headed towards the village, Kagome was getting water when she saw a body floating towards her with white hair. The first person that came to mind was Inuyasha and Kagome automatically jumped into the water and swam to retrieve the person.  
  
When she got to the body it wasn't Inuyasha but Katori and she had a mad looking gash on her head. Kagome quickly hauled her body out of the water and cleaned her wounds. Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippou had went to a village near by to get rid of some youkai terrorizing them so Kagome was all by herself.  
  
Katori soon came too and quickly jumped up. "INUYASHA!" said Katori. "Katori he isn't here you came from the river," said Kagome. "That damn bitch is going to do something to Inuyasha we need to go and stop her," said Katori grabbing Kagome's hand.  
  
"Wait where are we going!" asked Kagome getting dragged by Katori. "To the Moon Gathering but your going to hold me up get on my back," said Katori motioning for Kagome to jump on her back. In seconds they were flying down the trees as the scenery flew by them.  
  
Back with Inuyasha Renia left him and he was directed to a room to be changed into some new wardrobe. Inuyasha entered a cavern room and there was a fluffy bed of animal hides, a closet full of kimonos' and pants and shirts.  
  
In another room that connected with his was a hotspring where he took a bath and changed into the white Kimono that was lined with gold and had a gold tie. When Inuyasha was tieing his belt and putting the Tetsaiga on it Sesshoumaru entered the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here," growled Inuyasha. "You look just like father," said Seshoumaru. "I repeat what are you doing here?" growled Inuyasha. "Foolish brother you must be as stupid as I thought.  
  
I am Inu-youkai and our father was the head of the silver clan ofcourse his only sons and daughter should be present, speaking of which where is our sister?" asked Sesshoumaru. "I have no idea on our way over here we were attacked and separated but she should be on her way," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Good now with the matter at hand tonight alot will happen, many will choose mates and you will be given the rightful name as son to Inutashio and sole inheriter of his land," said Sesshoumaru expressionless.  
  
"But I don't want to have the western lands besides you make a better ruler," said Inuyasha. Taken back by his brother's words Sesshoumaru looked at his brother curiously. "Why do you say that Inuyasha do you not want a home to call your own and place to raise your pups," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Brother to tell you the truth I no need to feel accepted by anyone, because I am accepted by the one person who I care about more then anything. And it doesn't matter to me if I rule a place or not if it were up to me I'd build my own house and gain your trust and hopefully your love and acceptance as well," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You called me brother hmph, Inuyasha you have changed since the last time I tried to take away the fang that you used to protect that human girl Kagome. It was our father's wishes that you and I make amends and become peaceful and for you to rule the western lands," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If it was our father's wishes then so be it brother," said Inuyasha. And out of no where Sesshoumaru pulled his brother into a embrace and hugged him. "Now let's go and see what those old foogies what eh," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha somehow was in a trance like state he made amends with his brother and was about to be recognized as Inutashio's son. Somewhere in the forest Kagome and Katori reached the edge of canyon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I cut it there and hopefully start a new chapter and post it soon ok. I hoped you liked it and its definitly going to get really good the next chapter. Make sure you review and no I'm not on crack. Also I know Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are really out of character and so is the rest of them except maybe Kagome cause she always acts like that. 


	11. The end of the Moon Gathering: part 2 an...

Hey everyone sorry but for the past couple of days I'v been competing for in play we didn't place   
but we did have some people who got honorable mention all star cast and all star cast needless to   
say I didn't get anything. Oh well atleast I got free food. hehehehe. Anyway I hope you guys and   
girls liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too I'v been thinking about it all along.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish but I don't the truth is under copy write law and I'm stressed as it is so   
don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked down the path that led to the the center of the canyon. They   
  
were greated by the chorus of barks and growls. "What are they saying," asked Inuyasha to   
  
Sesshoumaru. "Well brother they are either talking about you or about who's going to ask who to   
  
be a mate," replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why is it that dog demons hold this ritual?" asked Inuyasha. "Its because when you come of age   
  
you must choose a mate or be forced to have one," said Sesshoumaru. "Forced To Choose A Mate! But   
  
There Is Only Other Dog Demons Here I Don't Want To Choose A Mate Here!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What about you where is your mate!" complained Inuyasha. "Well as you see there is a thing that   
  
goes on during this ritual the female fights the male and if the woman wins she mates with you or   
  
the male wins he has a choice," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh so you've won every challange?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes I have now shut up and let's get this   
  
over with," said Sesshoumaru annoyed. They finally made it to the sliff and everyone began a   
  
hushed sound.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha you have graced us with your presence," said a man with silver hair. Inuyasha   
  
raised an eyebrow and Sesshoumaru took a look at Inuyasha and helped him out. "Inuyasha meet your   
  
care taker Jono when you were born," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Umm Hi," said Inuyasha. "Well it seems douth do not recognize me ma lord, however you have   
  
finally returned to claim what was yours welcome home," said Jono. Inuyasha turned his head to   
  
Sesshoumaru. "What is he talking about brother?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"As I was saying earlier but you weren't listening that you are the rightful owner to the   
  
western lands," said Sesshoumaru. All of a sudden howling started and three dog demons walked out   
  
of the caves and Sesshoumaru joined them.  
  
"Men Woman we are gathered here on this lovely moon to rewelcome one who was once lost to us,"   
  
said the brown hair dog demon. "Yes and it brings much relief to have the real king of the   
  
western lands here with us today after 65 years," said the grey hair dog demon.  
  
"Inuyasha take a place with us up here," said the Sesshoumaru. "Everyone this is my brother   
  
Inuyasha rightful heir to the western lands and son to Inutashio," announced Sesshoumaru.   
  
Everyone started to howl in praise as Inuyasha went up to them.  
  
"Welcome Inuyasha and as everyone knows this is the time where dog demons find their mate so let   
  
the games begin for Inuyasha's hand unless he's already claimed someone or has marked her as his   
  
out of our group," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Um marked meaning as what?" asked Inuyasha all uncertain. "Well if you have bitten a female's   
  
nose, neck, any other intimate place you have marked them as yours and will be your mate in the   
  
future," said the brown haired demon. "Just get this over with," growled the black haired dog   
  
clan leader.  
  
"Actually there is this human girl Kagome I ummm bite her on the nose today," said Inuyasha   
  
twisting his foot in the sand. "YOU DIDN'T DAMN YOU INUYASHA YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"   
  
screamed Renia from the crowd. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her.  
  
From the edge of the Katori and Kagome got closer to the crowd of dog demons. Renia's claws   
  
glowed blue and grinned evilly, and said in a soft voice "If I can't have you no one can." She   
  
flung her blue blades at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Katori made it to the gathering and were so close to Inuyasha he thought he was   
  
smelling things. Everything slowed down to just that moment, Kagome noticed the blue blades   
  
flying at Inuyasha who didn't know it was coming. Kagome leaped from Katori's shoulders and   
  
pushed Inuyasha out of the way as the blue blades hit her in the stomach.  
  
Just then every thing sped up and Kagome landed in Inuyasha's arms with her eyes closed.   
  
"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha. Katori ran up to Inuyasha and saw his eyes full of dispare, he   
  
jumped up and ran to his room with Kagome in his arms.  
  
Katori glared at Renia as she was hauled off with the silver clan who were going to prosecute   
  
her. Sesshoumaru walked back to the room casually as Katori ran to check on Kagome. Inuyasha was   
  
doing everything on pure instinct.  
  
He pulled off her shirt and bit his wrist, so much blood all of her blood everywhere. Inuyasha   
  
mixed his blood with her's so his demon blood could heal the wound and hopefully save her. Katori   
  
tried to walk in only to be growled at by a red eyed Inuyasha who looked like he would kill   
  
anything that came in his way.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Katori brushed up on old times as Renia was executed for her hanious crime.   
  
Perferable Inuyasha wanted to kill Renia himself but he refused to leave Kagome's side.  
  
He loved her, she was everything to him, his shinning star in the night that lead him the right   
  
way. Kagome the girl from the future who had helped him and stole his heart as well. It was   
  
around sunrise when Kagome's eyes flew open and hse looked frantically around the room.  
  
"Inuyasha your alright," said Kagome. "Ofcourse I'm alright you saved me remember," said   
  
Inuyasha holding her in his arms. "But I thought I would have died," said Kagome. "You would have   
  
if it wasn't for me who gave you some of my blood to save you," said Inuyasha kissing her   
  
forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry I came when you told me not to but when I found Katori floating down the river she   
  
said Renia attacked you guys and took you away. I couldn't just stay and not make sure you were   
  
alright now was I?" asked Kagome. "Ofcourse not my love," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him shocked 'did he just say what I thought he said,' thought Kagome. "Inuyasha   
  
do you mean that," said Kagome timid. "Kagome I love you I couldn't live without you and its hard   
  
for me to say this but will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome kissed him passionatly and looked into his eyes. "I would love to," said Kagome. Inuyasha   
  
smiled and kissed her again. In the hall way Katori and Sesshoumaru heard all that was to be said   
  
and decided to ban anyone from going into the hall or into their room.  
  
Jono came up to Sesshoumaru and said "Just like your father that Inuyasha." "Yeah well you can't   
  
blame him he is in love," said Katori. Things progressed from there and 3 hours later Inuyasha   
  
and Kagome walked out of the room smelling like eachother.  
  
They were given food and drink, and were honored as the silver clan gathered around them   
  
cheering and gawking. "Lord Inuyasha will you take your rightful place as the leader of the   
  
western lands," asked Jono.   
  
Inuyasha looked at him and then back at Sesshoumaru and smiled. 'Wait he smiled? when have   
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gotten along' thought Kagome. "Well you see I think my brother   
  
Sesshoumaru here is doing a good job of ruling it so why not let him keep the lands as long as we   
  
can build a castle near by," said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled for the first time and hugged his brother in a brotherly fashion. "Thank you   
  
Inuyasha you, your mate, and your friends are welcomed anytime on the western lands," said   
  
Sesshoumaru.   
  
Kagome was practically dieing of shock what happend while she was gone (ofcourse we already know   
  
what happend so i dont' need to explain it again) Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and held her hand.   
  
"Well I think me, my mate, and my sister need to return to our companions to tell them the news,"   
  
said Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone bowed and Katori, Inuyasha, and Kagome returned to Kaede's village only to find   
  
everyone gone. A little child ran up to them and told them that they had left to the god tree to   
  
and for them to meet them there.   
  
Confused our hero's walked to the god tree to see Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirrara, and Kaede   
  
standing at a portal that showed the old shrine that they visited oh so many months ago. "Sango   
  
what is going on?" asked Kagome.  
  
Sango looked down to the ground and said, "Its a time portal that takes us back to our time it   
  
appeared last night around the full moon." Inuyasha squeezed Kagome hand and smiled back at her   
  
sadly. 'He knew this day would come but he didn't expect it so soon. Why had the fates let him   
  
suffer so.'  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared and wittnessed the event that broke time itself. "Inuyasha come with us   
  
please I don't want to leave you," pleaded Kagome. "I'd love to but you belong in your time and   
  
me in mine," said Inuyasha.   
  
"Please Inuyasha I want you, Kirrara and Shippou to come along with us I couldn't bare knowing I   
  
was leaving the people I love behind," said Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome I'll see you in your time   
  
I'll never forget you ok. Shippou, Kirrara and I'll wait for you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What about you Kaede will you come along with us?" asked Miroku. "Be of with thy children and I   
  
too shall see you," said Kaede. They said their good bye and Kagome kissed Inuyasha good bye and   
  
held Shippou as he cried himself asleep in her arms.  
  
Kagome handed Shippou to Inuyasha and kissed the kit on the head. Sango held Kirrara and let her   
  
go, each of them promised to see one another again as they walked into the portal.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'm sorry but I'm going to leave it there cause I wanna make another chapter to this ok and I   
  
plan on some good stuff happening. Well Review cause I love reviews. Thank you everyone for your   
  
support and reviews and hope to see some more later. 


	12. The Return, Depression, and cooler thing...

Sorry about the delay but I was competting in Uil for poetry. Hey acting does help you in talking I was nervous saying my poem at first but after the 2 line I was all confident but I didn't place oh well life's like that. Ok on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer-Coffee coffee coffee none for me cause the disclaimer got to meee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In modern day Japan Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked out of the time portal. "Sigh it looks like we're back," said Kagome sadly. "I know I already miss the Shingoku Jida era," said Sango. "I wonder if we were gone long in this time," said Miroku.  
  
"Well let's go to the shrine and see what day it is," said Sango. They hung their heads and walked depressedly to where their adventures began. When they reached their distination kids laughing and talking filled their ears, which caused them to look up and see the big yellow bus filling with their classmates.  
  
"What seemed like months to us was only hours in our time," said Kagome thoughtlessly. "Maybe it was all just a dream," said Sango. "No it couldn't be how can we all have the same dream and meet the same people!" said Kagome.  
  
Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and shook his head at Sango. "Let's go load the bus," said Miroku releasing Kagome and walking into the bus. They rode in silence as the people around them chatted like no tomarrow.  
  
When the bus stopped at the school everyone unloaded and called their parents to come and get them. "What time is it Kagome?" asked Hojo a guy from her class. Kagome looked at her watch and saw the date and time, she remember the last time she looked at her watch it was the year 1550 if she remember correctly. "Its 8:30 Hojo," said Kagome.  
  
"Thanks," said Hojo. Kagome turned to walk away but Hojo called out. "Hey Kagome would you like to go out tomarrow night?" asked Hojo. Kagome turned around and shook her head no, the boy looked crest fallen but smiled at her and then said, "Ok but maybe another time."  
  
Kagome turned around and shook her head at how stupid and dense that idiot was. Her mother pulled up and Kagome got into the car. Sango and Miroku had already left about 5 minutes before her so Kagome had to put up with that dork.  
  
Kagome and her mother drove in silence and when Kagome got home she trudged to her room and fell into sleep. Her dreams were so real she could see Inuyasha in the modern day world along with his brother and Shippou owning a really big company called Youkai corp. She saw Sesshoumaru in a big leather chair talking to a bunch of important people as Inuyasha who looked really depressed fought to stay awake, Shippou was poking Inuyasha to keep him awake.  
  
Kagome had awoken and smiled at the thought of Inuyasha. 'I wonder if he's still alive and will I ever see him again,' thought Kagome. A year had passed and Kagome fell into a depression she was cold to people the spark of life that once held in her eyes faded and her grades dropped. Sango and Miroku tried fruitlessly to help their bestfriend, anyone could see she missed Inuyasha deeply and wished to see him again.  
  
Kagome's clothes changed from her once perky outragous colors to black and grey. Kagome's day was going like always people would look at her weird and Sango and Miroku would talk to her but she would never really pay attention to them.   
  
She walked the hall with her hands in her black jean pockets and decided to skip school and go to the park. She walked to a little pond where her father used to take her and they would have a picnic. She grabbed a rock and skipped it on the water thinking about Inuyasha that's all she would ever think about he never left her head he was there in her dreams always there but never when she was awake.  
  
"why does life have to be so cruel," grummbled Kagome. Somewhere in the park a man jogging took a deep breath and smelt something so reviving. He turned towards the smell and came up the lake where a girl dressed in all black stood with her hair down.  
  
He had heard her comment "Why does life have to be so cruel," she said. The man walked closer and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "What do you want," said Kagome as she glared at the man who broke her look of concentration.  
  
"Kagome is that you," said the man. Kagome didn't like how this stranger was looking at her like he knew her from somewhere. "Thats me what it to you," said Kagome coldly. "What happened to you Kagome you used to be so alive the last time I saw you and now you look like its someone's funeral," said the man.  
  
"Look here mister I don't know what you are talking about because I'v never met you before in my life so go away or I will," said Kagome. She noticed the man not moving so she turned her back and started to walk off. "Kagome hahaha I guess you can't recognize me after that day can you," said the guy.  
  
Kagome turned around and walked back to the guy. "Listen you I don't know you at all so leave me alone," yelled Kagome. "I know why the last time you saw me I was really small and furry," said the guy. Kagome looked a little shocked but shook her thoughts away.  
  
"I still don't know what you are talking about," said Kagome. "Its me Shippou!" said the man. Kagome blinked a couple of time and tears started to come into her eyes as she look at the man infront of her. "Shippou," she whisperd.  
  
She closed her eyes and looked at the handsome man infront of her. She cried and threw her arms around the older Shippou. "Shhhh its alright Kagome," said Shippou consoling her. "Oh Shippou you don't know how much I'v missed you!" cried kagome. "I'm right here now," said Shippou in a small voice.  
  
"For a whole year! Why haven't you and Inuyasha contacted us! Do you know how much I'v suffered! I'm a senior now and its a surprise I made it because I could never do well after the time I spent with you guys!" said Kagome hitting Shippou on the chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but we didn't know when you were guys were going to be born!" said Shippou. Kagome broke down and cried herself to sleep. Shippou picked her up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and called his chaufer to come and pick him up.  
  
Kagome opend her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a really elagent room with satin sheets and really expensive looking leather couches. "Where am I the last I remember was see an older version of Shippou," said Kagome outloud.  
  
Kagome decided to go exploring to see where she was, she walked out of her room only to be greated by a hall way full of endless doors. She opened what was her tenth door and it revelved yet another closet full of clothes.   
  
She sighed and opened another door, she expected yet another closet but found a room full of wepons that looked old and a mat on the floor that was a traditional fighting mat. She looked at the weapons and there on the wall was Inuyasha's sword the Tetsauiga (Tell me if I didn't spell that right)  
  
She closed the door behind her and got a closer look at the sword. "The last time I saw that was ..," said Kagome as she started to cry again. The door opend up and a man walked in. "What are you doing here maid you aren't supposed to be in this room," said the man in a cold voice. Sniff Sniff that voice can it be..  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha in his red haori, her eyes filled up with more tears as she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around Kagome and his face full of shock.  
  
"Kagome is it really you," whispered Inuyasha hesitently. "Inuyasha oh how I'v missed you," cried Kagome in his chest. Inuyasha lifted her face and saw the same exact Kagome he last had seen that fateful day.  
  
"It is you!" said Inuyasha hugging her tightly. Kagome held on tighter and cried more. "Ssshh Kaogme don't cry I love you please don't cry," said Inuyasha soothingly. Kagome looked at him and smiled after a whole year she smiled happily and kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back but gave the kiss back greatfully. They pulled apart and left the room to go and talk about what had happend. Kagome looked at the clock and started to freak out. "Oh no I got to get home or my mom might think I commited suicide!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Ouch you don't need to scream I'll take you home," said Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha left the big ol manshion and drove to Kagome's house. "Come pick me up after school so you can see Miroku and Sango again," said Kagome hugging Inuyasha. "Sure thing," replied Inuyasha. They kissed eachother and Kagome happily went inside.  
  
Kagome skipped up her stairs and got weird looks from her family. She threw off her clothes and threw them into the closet and pulled out some of her old clothes that were colorful and got ready for the next day.  
  
She ran down her stairs and couldn't wait to get the day over with so she could see Inuyasha again. She went into the kitchen and started to eat fast she didn't notice the looks she got from her family as they saw her in bright colors and was happy for once.  
  
She gobbled down the last peice of pancake from her plate and ran down the street to her school. The looks she got from everyone was outragous people stared at her and gawked but she was just off in lala land thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
She walked up to Miroku and Sango who were currently making out near their lockers. "Jesus can't you two get a room or something," said Kagome smilling. They broke apart and their jaws dropped when they saw Kagome.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Kag?" asked Sango. "What did you do with our friend you alien!" screamed Miroku. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Don't give me those looks I'm just happy and I got to show you something after school," said Kagome. Just then the bell rang and they were off to class, Kagome's day went great she took notes and did her homework and tests.  
  
It was already 5 minutes tell the finnal bell and Kagome was fidgetting in her seat. The bell after eternity it rang and Kagome ran to her locker and shoved her books into the dirty locker and waited impatiently for her friends who were casually walking like the hand forever to walk.  
  
"Hurry up will you two I don't have all day and neither does who's waiting!" screamed Kagome. "Ok Ok hold your horses," said Sango putting her stuff in her's and Miroku's locker. Kagome slamed their locker closed and grabbed them by the hands and dragged them litterally to the front of the school.  
  
There was a limozine waitting there parked where the busses where supposed to be and people were a few feet around it wondering who it was. Inuyasha opened the door and steeped out, Kagome dropped her friends and flug herself into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him.   
  
Miroku and Sango got off the floor and walked over to Inuyasha who was holding onto Kagome. A shriek could be heard from some girl and some screamed. "Oh my god that's Inuyasha the wealthiest teenager in the world!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and motioned for Miroku and Sango to jump into the limo all of a sudden the crowd grew and Miroku and Sango ran into the limozine and they sped off. Miroku and Sango hugged Inuyasha and they caught up on old times and new times.  
  
The time had past they had met up with Sesshoumaru, Rin who married Sessy, Shippou and Kirara who was a bueatiful woman and Shippou's fiancee and they were eating dinner and before you knew it Inuyasha was on his knee and was proposing to Kagome. "Kagome I know your already are my mate but I want to marry you properly will you be my wife Higurashi Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Sango gasped and Miroku eyes' boggled.  
  
"Ofcourse Inuyasha!" said Kagome kissing him. He placed the diamond ring on her finger and they got up. Years had passed Inuyasha met Kagome's family, Kagome had graduated and they had gotten married a year after. Sango and Miroku married as did Kirara and Shippou, we zoom in on a hospital with Kagome in labor.  
  
Inuyasha laid on the floor who had fainted because of lack of breath because Kagome hand tried to strangle him and was yelling at him that she was going to kill him. 36 hours into birth a white haired baby boy came out and greated the world with peeing on the doctor.  
  
"You have a healthy young baby boy Mr. and Mrs. Tetsi," said the nurse handing Kagome her baby. Inuyasha regained conciousness and looked at the blue eyed baby boy. "Hello my son," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What we going to name him honey?" asked Kagome. "Let's call him Kamui," said Inuyasha. "I like it," said Kagome driffting off into slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there you have it people the ending to my story I hoped you liked it and review! I wanna thank...  
  
Lindy*Girl who has read all of my stories thanks for the support.  
  
SlyCat, Kit, Lauren, confused person: sorry but if she didn't leave then I wouldn't have written this chapter. Kitten Kisses: Thanks for reviewing I love your stories you write! They kick ass even though I'v already told you that like 200 times. Water0-Miko, Neko-Chanster, and Jenny, Kimon, Moonster and NekoYasha-San  
  
Thanks again you all rock for reading my story and reviewing thanks alot! ^________^ You all made me happy.  
  
And a special thanks to Katie you know who you are and Brittany for being the first to read this. 


End file.
